


KO'd

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Accident, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, knocked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) decides to surprise Mick at the studio during Tommy, Vince, and Nikki’s prank war.





	KO'd

**Author's Note:**

> #2 How did this happen

Mick hadn’t seen (Y/n) in days. She’d been busy with work, he’d been busy working on this new album. So (Y/n) decided to ditch work for the day and go down to the studio. Even if it was for a few minutes, she really missed her boyfriend.

Much like Mick, she had really dark hair. But unlike the guitarist, hers was natural, not dyed. She normally wore it pulled back, especially for work, but today, she decided to leave it down. Mick loved to run his fingers through her long hair. And she knew he was going to be so surprised to see her. She smiled to herself as she pushed open the ajar door leading towards the rehersal area.

That’s when her world went dark.

****

“This is going to be good man,” Tommy snickered to Vince as he got the prank ready. “Nikki’s going to be so pissed!”

“Are you sure you should use that bucket?” Vince asked. “It looks heavy.”

“It’s the only one I could find,” Tommy told him, having the door positioned just right as he sat the bucket on top of the door. “The water’s just gonna dump on him and it’s going to be hilarious!”

“I think Nikki’s coming!” Vince told him.

“Shit!” Tommy quickly got down off the step ladder he was on and stowed it away while Vince ran to the couch, trying to make it look like he was just reading a magazine. Tommy had just flopped down next to the singer when the door opened.

“Ah!” A voice that was most definatly not Nikki’s called out before a thud. Tommy and Vince looked up to see someone laying on the ground, the heavy bucket laying by them. They looked at each other before rushing over.

“Uh, Tommy, I don’t think that’s Nikki…” Vince said with wide eyes.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Nikki called out from the other entrence, Mick at his side.

“If you’re over there, who’s that?” Tommy asked. Just then, the person on the floor groaned. Tommy knelt down and turned them over. “Oh no…”

“What?” Mick asked. He walked over and his eyes widened. “Baby?!” He was quickly at her side. “How did this happen?”

“We’re in a prank war with Nikki,” Vince told him.

“And we thought she was him and wanted to get him,” Tommy added.

“You and your stupid prank war!” Mick growled. He turned his attention back to (Y/n) as her eyes started to flutter open. “Come on baby. I’m right here.” Mick told her gently. She opened her eyes and groaned.

“Why do I feel like I just got hit in the head?” She asked.

“Because Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there knocked you in the head with a bucket,” Mick growled. She started to sit up and Mick immediatly helped her, propping her up. “I didn’t know you were coming in.”

“I played hookie,” She told him, rubbing her head.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Nikki asked.

“I’m okay. Just a headache now,” (Y/n) told him. “I guess I should’ve called ahead.”

“No. These two idiots shouldn’t have been pulling pranks like that in the studio,” Mick glared at Tommy and Vince, who wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Why don’t we get you home so you can rest?”

“That actually sounds fantastic,” (Y/n) smiled as Mick helped her to her feet. She kissed his cheek. Mick helped her out the door, stopping to turn to look at Nikki, Vince, and Tommy.

“I’ll deal with you guys later,” He warned before helping (Y/n) out to the car.

And boy, did they know he meant it.


End file.
